Black Jack Extra de ONM5
by Kitai Black
Summary: Fanfic extra de Os Novos Marotos 5. "Como Sirius Zabine aprendeu a trapacear?"


**Fanfic Extra de Os Novos Marotos 5.**

**"Como Sirius Zabine aprendeu a trapacear?"**

**

* * *

**

**Black Jack**

Era realmente incrível notar a felicidade alheia nos olhos de seus filhos mais novos, Blake Zabine sabia o quanto seus pequenos aguardavam ansiosos por aquela viagem na qual Ashlee, sua esposa, os levaria. Até mesmo a pequena Ivvy com seus dois anos e meio de idade parecia alegre em sair da rotina da casa dos Zabine's.

- Deixe-me ver, deixe-me ver... – Uma bela mulher de cabelos num louro bem escuro falava animava enquanto contava uma pilha de malas na sala de estar. – É eu acho que está tudo aqui mesmo.  
- Você acha? – Blake indagara com um "quê" irônico o que fez sua esposa lhe lançar o mais mortíferos dos olhares. – Sabe Ashleezinha, a cada ano que passa creio que sua TPM torna-se matinal.  
- Se isso não foi um elogio eu nem quero escutar Blakezinho! – Rira-se a mulher caminhando sedutoramente até o marido que até então estava esparramado na poltrona bege. – E então? Vai sentir saudades? – Perguntou sentando-se no colo do marido que gargalhou gostosamente.  
- Vocês só vão ficar fora um final de semana Ash!  
- Por isso mesmo! Nossa e eu que pensei que você sentiria minha falta... – A mulher fazia bico. – Estava até pensando em lhe trazer uns pães doces da frança, mas...  
- Querida eu realmente sentirei sua falta! – Confirmou o homem sério desta vez arrancando ainda mais gargalhadas da mulher.  
- Por Merlim como meu marido é interesseiro! – Ashlee levantava-se do colo do homem voltando a contar ás milhares de malas.  
- Sou um ex-sonserino, você sempre soube que sou, hã... Comprável! – Explicou-se com um sorriso maroto nos lábios fazendo a esposa girar os orbes verdes.

O casal ainda trocara um olhar maroto, sempre conviveram daquele modo e talvez aquilo jamais fosse mudar, desde os tempos de Hogwarts... Ashlee lançou um último olhar para a pilha de malas antes de transformá-las em uma pequenina bolsa de mão o que fez Blake a aplaudir fervorosamente.

- Sra. Zabine! Sra. Zabine!

Os olhares do casal Zabine logo voltaram para uma criaturinha de pele verde de imensos olhos e orelhas segurando a mão de uma linda menininha de pele alva e olhos intensamente negros, quase tão negros quanto os olhos do avô paterno de Blake, Blás Zabine.

- Ora o que temos aqui, minha filha favorita! – Blake sorria abertamente caminhando até a pequena Ivvy a tomando nos braços.  
- Por que ela é sua favorita? – Uma voz indignada ecoara atrás do elfo doméstico revelando-se a pequena June com seus oito anos de idade com os cabelos num loiro escuro como os da mãe e olhos castanhos claros, a cópia exata de Ashlee a não ser pelos olhos.  
- Pelo simples fato dela ainda não poder se juntar à máfia dessa casa governada por Sirius Zabine! – O homem piscava maroto para a outra filha que lhe mostrara a língua e correra para trás da mãe. – Está vendo, é esse tipo de comportamento que não te faz à favorita! – Divertia-se Blake.  
- Por Merlim, vocês não vão começar com isso agora não é? Não quero chegar tarde...  
- Sra. Zabine, Sra. Zabine! – O Elfo chamava a mulher novamente a fazendo-o o olhar com curiosidade.  
- Ainda está aqui?  
- Ele ainda não saiu daqui mamãe! – Riu-se June.  
- Sim, sim, Torosko não saiu daqui minha senhora.  
- E o que Torosko quer tanto com minha esposa? – Indagou Blake sentando-se novamente na poltrona com sua filha no colo que não parava de brincar com os botões de sua camisa.  
- A pequenina Srta. Ivvy esqueceu o Ponsho minha senhora! Torosko sabe que a Srta. Ivvy não dorme sem seu Ponsho, sabe sim! Oh Torosko sabe!  
- Popo! – Ivvy chamava com um sorriso no rosto quando o elfo aparecera com um imenso coelho velho sem um olho e com asas de anjo nas costas, a menininha logo esquecera-se da camisa do pai para fazer sinal com as pequenas mãozinhas que desejava aquele bicho de pelúcia tão velho.  
- Pensei que já tínhamos nos livrado disso... – Comentara Blake ao ver Ashlee aceitando Ponsho de Torosko.  
- Você sabe como sua filha é, não vai largar esse coelho azul até for maior de idade!  
- Hey, o coelho não é feio! – Uma voz indignada ecoava na porta da sala.

Dois garotinhos encontravam-se lá, o mais novo de cabelos loiros escuros e olhos verdes como os de Blake possuía um sorriso imenso em seus lábios enquanto o garotinho mais velho, esse de cabelos muito negros e olhos num azul acinzentado indescritível limitava-se em sorrir de canto como um bom Sonserino deveria fazer, entretanto infelizmente aquele menininho não era Sonserino, acabara por cair na Grifinória como sua mãe tanto almejava.

- Sirius, esse coelho não é feio, ele simplesmente já atravessou essa categoria! – Blake retribuía o sorriso de canto do filho mais velho.  
- Deveriam me agradecer, pelo menos ela não chora mais a noite.  
- Eu deveria era te perguntar em qual lixão você encontrou essa coisa asquerosa! – Ashlee guardava o coelho dentro da pequena bolsinha. – Bem, acho que estamos na hora...  
- Vou sentir falta de vocês... – O homem levantava-se da poltrona dando um beijo estalado nos lábios da esposa entregando-lhe em seguida sua caçula.  
- Sei que vai! – Ashlee sorria empolgada. – Uma pena o Ministério não lhe dar folga de pelo menos dois dias...  
- Se ele me desse folga com quem Sirius iria sofrer no final de semana?  
- Obrigado pela parte que me toca pai! – Zombou o menininho desabando na poltrona onde segundos atrás Blake ocupava.  
- Disponha amado primogênito, disponha!  
- Pai... – Trevor Zabine se manifestava.  
- Sim?  
- Quando eu voltar vamos jogar quadribol?  
- Se seu irmão não atrapalhar o jogo TRAPACEANDO, sim vamos!  
- Ok! – O menininho sorria abertamente abraçando o pai e acenando para o irmão que apenas lhe lançara um olhar de puro tédio.  
- Até logo pai! – June pulava nos braços do homem e lhe dava estalados beijos na bochecha.  
- Até minha pequena...  
- Tchauzinho Six! – A menininha agarrava o pescoço do irmão o fazendo arregalar os olhos por conta da falta de ar eminente, quando a mesma largou Sirius tratou de respirar fundo enchendo novamente seus pulmões com ar.  
- Espero que aprenda com esse castigo Sirius Zabine. – Ashlee olhava reprovativa para o garoto. – Assim quem sabe não destrói mais propriedades de Hogwarts!  
- A culpa foi toda do Kevin! – O moreno se justificava tedioso. – Eu avisei para ele que se ele colocasse _baba de dragão_ nas _mandágoras_ iria causar uma explosão, mas ele é burro demais para ouvir.  
- Pelo menos vocês dois irão receber o castigo que merecem! – Ashlee ralhava empinando o narizinho. – Não irão para Paris conosco.  
- E eu deveria me sentir mal por isso? – Desafiava o pequeno espreitando os olhos.  
- Sabe filho, é nessas horas que você deve calar a boca se não quiser apanhar de sua mãe, foi difícil, mas eu aprendi! – Sussurrava Blake próximo ao primogênito.  
- Eu não vou me estressar hoje Sirius, não hoje! – A mulher respirava fundo. – Muito bem, June, Trevor, segurem firmes nesse cabo de vassoura que logo a chave de portal nos levará. Querido, tenha juízo!  
- Juízo eu sempre tive Ashleezinha! – Blake piscara maroto.  
- Estou dizendo em entrelinhas para você usá-lo! – Rira-se a mulher na companhia dos filhos.

Blake emburrara e logo a visão de sua esposa desaparecera junto com a imagem de seus três filhos mais novos, aquele final de semana seria bem diferente em sua mansão, seria mais silencioso do que o normal, ou talvez não, pois não fora Sirius quem viajara. Lançou um olhar para seu pequeno que por sinal estava emburrado na poltrona, sorriu de leve bagunçando os cabelos do mesmo.

- Não vai chorar feito um Lufa-Lufa não é?  
- Eu não sou o tio Dean, papai! – Sirius rolava os olhos levantando-se bruscamente e indo a passos duros em direção ao seu quarto no segundo andar.

O homem gargalhou, Sirius seria um excelente Sonserino, pena que caíra na Grifinória. Sirius possuía muito de Draco em si, ter pedido a Draco Malfoy II para ser padrinho de seu primogênito fora a melhor coisa que fizera, afinal Sirius já era trapaceiro por natureza se tivesse herdado o humor irritante de si mesmo, por Merlim, Tonks teria um enfarte! Afinal a diretora de Hogwarts já tinha de lidar com seu afilhado, Kevin Malfoy, melhor amigo de seu filho, e venhamos e convenhamos quando Kevin e Sirius se juntavam para aprontar Hogwarts quase não ficava de pé, principalmente quando Jay Potter e Caios Malfoy os acobertavam.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente, ver seus filhos e as outras crianças de sua família indo para Hogwarts lhe causavam um estado nostálgico inabalável, suspirou fundo, era melhor começar a fazer seu trabalho, tinha muitos processos para olhar.

O pequeno escritório montado em casa fora uma brilhante idéia de sua esposa, Ashlee decorara todo o lugar com extremo bom gosto além de ser extremamente reconfortante localizar-se ali. Blake suspirou cansado, já havia lido aquele caso dos "Krongs" mais de milhões de vezes e não conseguia entender como aquela família quebrara tantas leis mágicas em menos de dois dias, algo estava muito errado e algo não o estava permitindo se concentrar no caso.

Ergueu os olhos do papel, Sirius ainda estava ali andando de um lado para o outro frente à porta aberta de seu escritório, parecia que o pequeno já trajado com pijama queria lhe dizer algo, ou pelo menos ter um pouco de sua atenção já que passara mais de oito horas seguidas dentro do escritório.

- Sirius. – Chamou-o.  
- Sim pai? – O menininho perguntara animado adentrando o escritório.  
- Algum problema?  
- Problema? Não, nenhum! Por quê?  
- Talvez pelo fato de você estar andando de um lado para o outro frente a porta do meu escritório, pelo que me lembro você ainda não pirou de vez para ficar fazendo esse tipo de coisa sem sentido a não ser que tenha algum problema.  
- Hã... – Sirius coçava a cabeça pensativo. – É que... Bem... Kevin não ficou de castigo, falei com ele pelo espelho, ele está indo visitar o Vovô Malfoy esse final de semana...  
- Uau, Drakie não colocou Keke de castigo? Suzan sabe disso?  
- Você sabe como o Keke é! – Bufou o menininho desabando na cadeira que ficava frente à escrivaninha do pai. – Ele sempre se safa! Caios sempre o defende e por último ele faz aquela maldita cara de criança carente que convence até mesmo os _Trasgos Gregos_!  
- Enquanto você tem a bela cara de safado herdada de seu pai, é o mundo é realmente injusto! – Blake piscara maroto voltando à atenção para o pergaminho.  
- É... – Sirius concordara tristonho fitando o pai.  
- Sirius?  
- Sim papai?  
- Vai ficar me olhando enquanto trabalho? – Os olhos verdes de Blake voltavam a fitar o menino que baixara a cabeça.  
- Tudo bem eu vou para meu quarto... – Os olhinhos azuis acinzentados baixaram-se mais uma vez.

Blake fitou o filho levantando-se da cadeira, era incrível o fato de Sirius conseguir ter atenção quando desejava e ele usava as piores artimanhas para isso, como a cara de cachorro abandonado na beira da estrada, se Kevin sabia fazer drama, Sirius também sabia e estava tornando-se um mestre em tal arte.

- Sirius! – Chamou-o novamente fazendo o menino o encarar com esperança. – Ajude-me a empilhar algumas coisas e depois sairemos para comer algo.  
- Sério? – Os olhinhos acinzentados brilharam emocionados.  
- Ande logo antes que eu desista da idéia!

Quando fora a última vez que ficara a sós com seu primogênito? Engraçado pensar em tal fato, afinal desde que Trevor, June e Ivvy nasceram que ele não tivera mais tempo a sós com Sirius, ele lembrava-se do dia do nascimento de seu garoto, fora memorável aquele dia, bem... Ele estava bêbado e Ashlee berrava com ele pelo fato dele não conseguir dirigir o carro sem derrubar nenhum poste, pelo menos chegaram a salvo no St. Mungus e horas depois Sirius viera ao mundo.

Olhou de esguelha para o menininho de doze anos, Sirius parecia bem preocupado em exercer perfeitamente a tarefa que Blake o incumbira, o pequeno empilhava algumas caixas de pergaminhos em um canto da sala enquanto Blake ainda em vão tentava entender o caso da família "_Krongs_", respirou pesado, não iria conseguir ficar ali trabalhando enquanto seu filho parecia implorar-lhe atenção.

- Sirius, suba e troque de roupa, vamos sair para jantar.

O sorriso estava ali novamente, o mesmo sorriso maravilhado que Blake sempre via Sirius dar em todo aniversário ou natal, o pequeno sequer respondera o pai, já correra porta a fora fazendo Blake o fitar com um carinho indescritível, um carinho sempre direcionado a seus bens preciosos, seus filhos.

Sirius tinha um sorriso maravilhoso enquanto possuía a cabeça praticamente para fora do carro enquanto Blake dirigia em uma rua quase deserta em um bairro trouxa. O menininho não desprendia o olhar dos inúmeros restaurantes daquele lugar, mas o que parecia deixar mais feliz era o simples fato de seu pai concordar em irem a um restaurante que ninguém os reconhecesse.

Blake olhava o filho constantemente de esguelha, era tão raro ver Sirius contente daquela forma, e pelo que pode perceber Sirius não o queria dividir com absolutamente ninguém! Era como um pedido de "Papai fique apenas comigo". Riu-se consigo mesmo, Sirius sempre bancara o independente, sendo que na verdade ele berrava internamente por atenção.

- Olha pai! Ali, olha! – O pequenino apontava para um restaurante movimentado.  
- Tem certeza? O que servem ali?  
- Sanduíches!  
- Oh! Pelo menos um de meus filhos herdou o bom gosto pela comida trouxa! Vamos comer aqui mesmo então!

O carro estacionara-se dando liberdade para pai e filho adentrarem o movimentado restaurante, Sirius correra adentro apanhando uma mesa próxima a janela fazendo Blake apenas o seguir e sentar-se a sua frente recebendo logo o cardápio dado por uma bonita garçonete.

- O que o pequenino quer? – Indagou a bela mulher fazendo Sirius dar um sorriso cafajeste.  
- O que você tem a oferecer? – Perguntou o pequeno ainda com o sorriso nos lábios.

Blake riu-se maneando a cabeça negativamente, Sirius havia herdado mais de si do que imaginava, estava cantando a garçonete sem que ela percebesse e ainda por cima estava com um sorriso cafajeste que apenas ele, Draco e Carter sabiam usar. Sirius aprendia ás coisas mais rápido do que ele imaginava.

- Bem, temos sanduíches, hambúrgueres, saladas...  
- Vamos fazer assim... – Sirius sorria de canto. – Você escolhe o que acha que eu irei mais gostar, certo?  
- Hum... – A garçonete franzia o cenho sem entender muito onde aquele menininho queria chegar. – Certo. E você senhor? O que deseja?  
- Um Rei Hambúrguer com Cheddar, e um refrigerante para acompanhar sim.  
- Um Rei Hambúrguer? – A garçonete arregalava os olhos. – O senhor tem certeza? É muito grande, ninguém nunca conseguiu terminar um.  
- Acredite senhorita... – Sirius espreitava os olhinhos para ler o crachá da mulher. – Linda. É, o nome combina... Como eu ia dizendo Linda, meu pai come até um caminhão se ele for feito de pão e carne.  
- Certo... – As bochechas da garçonete ganhavam um tom rubro enquanto ela rabiscava em um bloquinho e logo retirava-se.

Sirius alargou o sorriso para o pai que gargalhou como nunca, realmente Sirius estava aprendendo com o charme dos Zabine's. Deu uma piscadela e um aceno positivo para o filho enquanto esperavam a comida que não tardara a chegar.

Parecia que todo o restaurante havia feito uma roda entorno da mesa de pai e filho que comiam tranquilamente, Blake estava terminando o imenso hambúrguer sem demonstrar em momento algum estar satisfeito ou cansado de tanto comer, Sirius apenas admirava o pai com um ar de tédio achando que todo aquele estardalhaço dos trouxas era totalmente desnecessário.

- Ahh, estava muito bom! – Exclamara Blake após terminar sua refeição.

Todos presentes permaneceram boquiabertos enquanto o homem palitava os dentes, Sirius apenas gargalhava, os trouxas eram tão patéticos ás vezes.

- Zabine? É você? – Uma voz masculina ecoava em meio a multidão.  
- Hum? Eu mesmo! – Blake sorria abertamente.

Um homem baixinho careca, de nariz de batata logo correu até a mesa dando um abraço em Blake que cumprimentava e abraçava o sujeito, Sirius continuava sentado intrigado por seu pai conhecer alguém ali em meio a um restaurante trouxa que por sinal eles nunca haviam ido.

- Zabine, quanto tempo! Fazem o quê? Um ano? – O homem falava risonho.  
- Deve ser por aí George! Conhece meu filho Sirius?  
- Sirius? O pequeno Sirius? Por Merlim como cresceu! Sou Mike George, muito prazer rapaz.  
- Prazer. – O menino muxoxava mau humorado.  
- O que lhe traz a esse lado da cidade? – George indagava a Blake.  
- Passeando com meu filho mais velho, Ashlee viajou com os outros três...  
- Entendo, que tal retornar ás antigas atividades hein? Faz tempo que você, Malfoy e Trent não aparecem em minha área.  
- Carter e Draco aposentaram-se... Eu jogo quando dá, a vida anda meio corrida.  
- Joga? Joga o quê pai? – Indagou um curioso Sirius.  
- Ele não sabe? – George sorria abertamente sentando-se ao lado de Sirius. – Seu pai, Malfoy e Trent são os melhores jogadores de cartas que já vi! Jogam Black Jack como ninguém, sinceramente eu nunca os vi perder!  
- Digamos que temos nosso segredinho... – Blake piscava maroto para o filho.  
- Você quer dizer suas trapaças não é? – Ria-se George. – Nem eu consigo entender as trapaças, mas são boas, nunca foram pegos! O que deu um bom lucro em dinheiro a mim e a seu pai.  
- Uau! Eu quero aprender, me ensina pai?  
- Sua mãe me mataria... – Blake sorria de canto levando a boca ao copo com refrigerante.  
- Não mataria nada, ela te ama! – George falava empolgado. – Bem, se mudar de idéia e quiser ensinar ao pequeno sabe aonde me encontrar!  
- Obrigado George... – Blake piscava para o homem que levantava-se e afastava-se da mesa.

Sirius tinha um sorriso nos lábios, um sorriso de quem estava louco para aprontar, Blake maneou a cabeça negativamente fazendo sinal para que a garçonete trouxesse a conta.

- Por que eu não posso aprender? – Indagou Sirius pela milésima vez desde que adentraram no carro e seguiam para casa.  
- Por que eu ainda tenho amor a minha vida.  
- Mamãe jamais saberia que foi você que me ensinou!  
- Sirius, você trapaceia jogando quadribol, para quê aprender a trapacear com cartas?  
- Por que está no sangue!

Blake respirou cansado estacionando o carro na garagem de sua mansão, Sirius desceu do carro logo atrás do pai, o que fazia Blake indignar-se cada vez mais com o fato de ter encontrado Mike George justamente ali.

- Eu já disse que não Sirius.  
- Qual é pai! Você nunca me ensina nada, aposto se o Trevor ou a June lhe pedissem você ensinaria!  
- Não seja ridículo!  
- Quer saber? Eu não quero mais! Você nunca faz nada pra mim! – Gritara o menininho emburrando adentrando a casa e subindo a escadaria em direção ao seu quarto.

Os olhos verdes escuros de Blake deram um brilho de chateação, Sirius dissera a verdade, nunca tinha muita a atenção de Blake e Ashlee por ser mais velho e terem os caçulas para cuidar, um nó formara-se na garganta do homem que seguira em direção ao seu quarto, talvez no dia seguinte Sirius estivesse menos furioso e eles pudessem passar mais tempo juntos.

A manhã do sábado nascera reluzente, Blake despertara mais decidido do que o normal vestindo um roupão verde por cima do pijama branco, descendo ás escadarias de sua casa até juntar-se a Sirius na sala de jantar, onde o pequeno tomava tranquilamente seu café da manhã.

- Ainda está furioso? – Indagou o pai sentando-se na cabeceira da mesa.  
- Ainda é um pé no saco? – Retrucou a pergunta.  
- Sabe, esse seu comportamento não vai te levar a nenhum lugar.  
- Não está levando mesmo, eu estou em casa não estou?  
- Sirius, por Merlim... – Blake bufava cansado. – Se você parar de ser ranzinza por um instante eu te ensino a jogar cartas!  
- Sério? – Os olhinhos do garoto iluminaram-se junto de um bonito sorriso.  
- Sério, agora pare de agir como um Grifinório Revoltado e volte a comer, teremos uma tarde inteira para te ensinar a jogar e uma noite inteira para trapacear.

O escritório de Blake estava diferente, no centro do mesmo estava uma mesa redonda com várias cartas, Blake fumava um charuto enquanto ás embaralhava e Sirius bebia uma taça de suco de abóbora, ambos com seus olhares desafiadores um para o outro.

- Coloque suas apostas no centro do circulo de apostas na frente de seu assento na mesa. – Ordenou Blake.

Sirius retirou uma grande quantidade de fixas de suas vestes as colocando assim como o pai mandara.

- O segredo do Black Jack é não demonstrar emoção alguma, assim se você trapacear ás pessoas não irá demonstrar, aja com cautela em tudo o que fizer. – Blake falava seriamente. – Eu serei o Crupiê e darei ás cartas, duas cartas viradas para cima para cada jogador e duas para mim mesmo, uma para cima e uma para baixo. Está entendendo até aqui?  
- Sim senhor.  
- Bom... Nosso BlackJack é um jogo multi-Mãos, isto é você pode jogar 3 mãos ao mesmo tempo. Simplesmente coloque apostas nos círculos de apostas para cada lado do assento central se quiser jogar Mãos adicionais. Isso torna o jogo mais interessante e aumenta sua chance de ganhar.

Os olhos cinzas não desviavam a atenção um segundo sequer das cartas, Sirius parecia um cão atento a cada movimento de seu pai, Blake também permanecia sério, ensinar Black Jack para uma criança de doze anos não era lá a tarefa mais fácil do mundo.

- Preste atenção nos valores das cartas: Cartas de Rei, Dama, Valete e 10 cada uma delas valem 10, Cartas de Ás como 1 e 11, como o jogador desejar .Todas as outras cartas são contadas de acordo com os valores de face, ou seja , 2 até 9.

Sirius admirava seriamente ás cartas em suas mãos, fitando novamente o pai nos olhos, em momento algum desviava sua atenção.

- Agora vamos a contagem: Se as duas primeiras cartas do Jogador forem um Ás e um 10, o Jogador terá um BlackJack e será pago 1 e 1,5 vezes a aposta 3 para 2, ao menos que o Crupiê também tenha um Blackjack que no caso chamamos de um "push" empate, apostas não são pagas ou tiradas. Todos os outras Mãos vencedoras são pagas na proporção de 1 para 1. Um BlackJack ´baterá uma pontuação total de "21". Por exemplo, um Ás e um 10 bate uma Mão de 10,5,6. Mesmo que ambas as Mãos totalizem 21 pontos, o BlackJack ganha.O jogador que não obtiver um Blackjack pode continuar a sacar cartas para tentar fechar o mais perto possível de 21 sem exceder 21. Ele tem liberdade de ficar com qualquer pontuação ou pedir por outra carta (um "hit")a qualquer pontuação menor que 21. Se o Jogador passar de 21 , ele quebra e perde a aposta. O Crupiê deve pedir carta,hit, em todas as pontuações menores ou iguais a 16. E deve ficar em totais de 17 ou mais.  
- Não é tão difícil! – Sirius sorria de canto.  
- Não se iluda Sirius, Black Jack é um dos jogos mais complexos do mundo, um dos mais difíceis de trapacear!  
- Você só me falou do jogo, e as trapaças?  
- Cada um tem um modo de trapacear, Carter, Draco e eu contávamos, você é esperto deve descobrir o seu jeito próprio de trapaças, afinal essa é a sua especialidade.  
- Certo...  
- Você já sabe a lógica do jogo, agora jogue contra mim e tente ganhar se puder.

Um sorriso de canto brotara nos lábios do pequeno, Sirius sabia exatamente o que fazer.

Aquela rua mal iluminada e extremamente imunda era de certo modo assustadora, Sirius seguia o pai pela rua não muito preocupado se um gato mutante de uma das inúmeras latas de lixo saltaria e lhe atacaria a qualquer momento, afinal, seu pai era um dos bruxos mais poderosos do mundo bruxo e ele... Bem, ele era Sirius Zabine um prodígio em jogos de cartas já que derrotara seu pai mais de vinte vezes naquela tarde.

- Chegamos! – Anunciou Blake empolgado parando frente a um prédio abandonado.  
- Ok, se isso desabar sobre mim a culpa é toda sua!  
- Não se iluda pelas aparências Six... – Riu-se o pai. – Tome, coloque isso...

Blake retirara das vestes um chapéu marrom claro entregando-lhe ao filho, Sirius sorriu abertamente o colocando na cabeça adquirindo uma pose pomposa. Blake bateu com sua varinha algumas vezes na parede do prédio e logo o adentrou revelando ali um dos cassinos mais luxuosos bruxos, localizado em área trouxa.

- Uau! – Sirius arregalava os olhos maravilhado. – Posso reformar meu quarto e fazer ele ficar assim?  
- Só se você quiser ficar órfão de pai!

Pai e filho atravessaram o salão principal onde várias bruxas exibiam suas fabulosas vestimentas e suas jóias impecáveis. O pequeno Sirius nunca havia se sentido tão em casa, aquele lugar era divinamente feito para ele, e pela primeira vez Sirius sabia que encontrar algo que ele apreciaria trapacear mais do que quadribol: Jogo de Cartas.

- O prêmio da noite será um baralho feito de ouro e prata... – Blake sussurrava ao pé do ouvido de seu pequeno. – Você pode ganhar, basta...  
- Não transparecer minhas emoções! – Sirius terminara a frase risonho.  
- Bom garoto!

Blake encaminhara seu primogênito a principal mesa de Black Jack onde um jogo de baralhos de ouro repousava trancada por magia, Sirius sentou-se pomposamente entre uma mulher oriental e um homem velho fazendo sinal para que o Crupiê começasse a dar ás cartas, já que sua aposta estava sobre a mesa.

- Mas é muito novinho para jogar não acha? – Indagou a oriental.  
- E você é muito velha para jogar não acha? – Desafiou Sirius arracando risinhos do senhor ao eu lado.  
- Vamos ver o que o menino é capaz Holanda! Vamos, dê as cartas! – O senhor falava empolgado.

Blake encostara-se em uma das máquinas apenas admirando o filho jogar, Sirius não lhe contara sua estratégia de trapaça e ele realmente não esperava que ele contasse. Sirius era mais inteligente do que aparentava, se usasse a inteligência para outras coisas além da trapaça talvez Ashlee o mandasse para uma escola de superdotados.

- MAS ISSO É IMPOSSIVEL! – Berrou a oriental perplexa.  
- Black Jack, o garotinho venceu. – Anunciou o Crupiê.  
- Qual seu nome filho? – Perguntou o velho.  
- Zabine, Sirius Zabine. – Blake falava em alto som aproximando-se da mesa. – Meu filho.  
- Zabine! Você? Por Merlim, quanto tempo! Seu filho tem seu mesmo talento.  
- Digamos que é de família... – Blake piscava maroto para o filho.  
- Bem, então vamos! Dê o baralho ao garoto! Ele é o grande vencedor da noite!  
- Mas Sr. White! – A oriental resmungava.  
- Seja uma boa perdedora Holanda! E eu sou o dono do cassino, eu decido quem ganha o baralho ou não, esse menino é um superdotado em cartas! Merece o baralho! Vamos dê o baralho a ele Crupiê ou será demitido!

O Crupiê logo obedecera as ordens retirando o baralho de ouro e prata de sua proteção dando o mesmo a um risonho Sirius, que encarava aquele baralho como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo inteiro.

- Jogue o quanto quiser hoje Zabine, por minha conta! – White piscava maroto para Blake que fazia uma leve reverência.

O orgulho de Blake era tão notório que quase era feito de holofotes, Sirius embaralhava seu novo baralho divertindo-se com o mesmo na volta para a casa.

O pequeno subira ás escadarias até seu quarto apanhando uma caixa de veludo em cima de seu armário depositando ali mesmo o jogo de cartas e ás admirando uma última vez antes de guardá-las e jogar-se na cama para degustar o sono dos justos.

Blake admirara o filho adormecido e acariciara seus cabelos, sorriu de canto depositando um baralho novinho em cima do criado mudo, Sirius fora surpreendente e por mais que Blake soubesse que ter ensinado seu filho jogar Black Jack tivesse sido a mesma coisa de manda-lo a Azkaban, ele vira em seu filho uma felicidade nunca antes vista, uma felicidade sincera de quem ama algo e tem talento para isso.

_Quatro Anos depois – Sistema de Controle de Jogos Não Autorizados_

Um garoto de deus dezesseis anos, pele alva, cabelos muito negros e olhos cinzas estava sentado dispilincentemente em uma cadeira nada confortável com ás mãos algemadas para trás, o moreno não parecia muito preocupado por estar naquela situação, talvez fosse ousado dizer que estava até... Aliviado.

A porta daquela sala clara demais abrira-se lentamente e um homem trajado de terno e gravata adentrara lhe sorrindo marotamente, Sirius olhou para o pai lhe respondendo o sorriso e fazendo um sinal com a cabeça para que lhe soltasse das desconfortáveis algemas.

- Quantas vezes eu tenho que repetir que trapacear é bom quando se não é pego?  
- Bem, até os caras pararem de me pegar! – Riu-se o rapaz. – E então? Peguei pena mínima? Trabalho voluntário?  
- Não, não... Eles fizeram uma outra proposta...  
- Que proposta?  
- Seu dinheiro ganho no cassino.  
- O QUÊ? Mas pai!  
- È isso ou uma noite com os dementadores de Azkaban.  
- Ok, pode dar o dinheiro. – O menino torcia o nariz revoltado. – Mamãe sabe?  
- Que você foi pego? Claro! E disse que dessa vez você só sai de casa sem os baralhos.  
- Eu já disse que odeio pessoas de mente pequenas que não entendem a arte de virar o jogo ao nosso favor?  
- E eu já disse: Fica quieto e não seja preso?  
- Algumas vezes...  
- Então estamos quites.

Pai e filho trocaram olhares confidentes, um olhar que trocavam desde um dia em um cassino, o dia onde um "Superdotado" ganhou o baralho de ouro. Blake já sabia como Sirius trapaceava e Sirius, bem... Ele jamais iria deixar de trapacear.

Fim.


End file.
